Silent Whispers
by Sakura-Moonlight
Summary: What if we never discovered alchemy? Would things be for the better then? Alphonse asked himself silently, no. They both loved alchemy. It was great, only problem? Ed was gone. First FMA fanfic, Oneshot, slight Elricest


**Silent Whispers**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, only in my imagination.

AN: I had just gotten into the fandom of FMA and I must say, it's fabulous! I haven't exactly finished watching the series, but I know what's going to happen through wonderful spoiler fanfics! (I know, spoiling is bad but I can't help myself!) This is my first FMA fanfic, so there might be a few mistakes, and many OOC moments you will encounter. But I hope that don't ruin your experience reading a Sakura-Moonlight original! (Well, not exactly, but other than the fact that this is a fanfic...)

R&R!

Alphonse laid still in his bed, looking up at the ceiling and sighing. It was a long ago since he'd remembered how to feel, to taste, to smell, to enjoy the wonders of the world, and yet the one person he'd wanted to share these joys again with was far away in a world who knows where. Al just couldn't help feeling sad again. "I want to see you again… nii-san." It was barely a whisper, perhaps just a simple brush of the wind making his lips touch lightly in result of the sound, but Alphonse doubt it.

Maybe it would've been for the best if they never discovered alchemy at all. But then their mother wouldn't have had a happy passing, and their adventures would be just a twist of their wild imaginations. But they would still be together, Edward wouldn't have had to suggest anything related to human transmutation for alchemy was a foreign subject, and their bodies would still be the way they always were, just like they are now, but much better, much sinless, and wouldn't have been filled with the silent tears and worries hidden at the depths of their hearts.

Ed wouldn't have been sent to another dimension, another world, and they would still be together, but what's the fun in that? Al often asked himself. Alchemy was great, he enjoyed it, he knew his brother did too, but it often cost them more trouble than they bargained for.

Everything he thought about, was related to his brother in one way or another, but Al couldn't stop, he wouldn't stop, he didn't want to stop, and he didn't stop. Not at all, not ever.

Alphonse may have loved his brother, it was only natural, and he didn't really recall a pair of siblings who didn't love each other at least a bit, but it went beyond what normal family relationships might've asked for. Al wasn't really the one to care for such things, but he was a rather unsure person, he wasn't letting his heart decide anything at this moment. It was love, but… Alphonse was truly confused. Of course, absence made the heart fonder, but it always seemed to hurt him in the end. It was better not to think too much at this point now, he had to get some sleep. But he couldn't. His eyes refused to shut entirely.

It was cold and lonely without the soft comfort of another, it was quiet without his brother's snores throughout the night, and it just made Al miss him even more than ever. Al did care for his brother Ed, a little too much one might say, but Al would always reply the same way. "If you call this too much, you should meet my brother."

It was true, every whisper he heard on the street as they walked by, Edward Elric, Fullmetal alchemist, was rarely seen without his brother, perhaps when in washrooms or when he got in a fight, but Alphonse Elric always came with the package. "Are you thinking of me right now?"

Alphonse knew when it came to human transmutation, equivalent exchange took on a whole different meaning and equal was always unbalanced in someway to the gate's advantage. A leg to see the gate, an arm for a soul, a body for a metal one in return which was bought by the arm, and that was all. A life for another seemed quite fair to him, but he hadn't counted on the same thing to occur back to himself. Equivalent exchange worked for once, and only betrayed him again.

They've been through everything, things that a normal adult couldn't even begin to imagine, and hopefully, never experience in their life. But Alphonse always felt guilty when he thought about it, he liked the laws they broke. And they did, break, a lot, of laws throughout their journeys. Al always tried to be the smart one and bring his brother some of his stolen sense back, but failed again and again. It felt good, having a secret just between the two of them, the thrill made it all the more exciting, but it wasn't always between the two of them, the military, Winry, and so on. But Alphonse still liked it. "Are you going to come back to me soon nii-san, 'cause… I need you."

It was way late than Al expected to stay up for, but his eyes never faded, only blinked and reopened. He felt his hair brush again his skin. He grew it out because it reminded him of Ed, he wore his clothes because it felt like him, and went on the streets like that to make sure his brother wasn't forgotten. But those eyes, those golden hypnotizing eyes of his, those determined, kind and occasionally angry orbs of his made all the difference. Al could never copy his eyes. Besides, he didn't have to. Those eyes could only belong to one person anyways, in this world or another. "And that's you."

Al was said to be more gifted than his brother. More gifted with manners and being polite, better at alchemy as he have seen more of the gate than him, but Al always disagreed. He was said to be gifted with more height and a liking for milk, a better tongue for that instance, and a most brilliant smile. But Ed had a great smile too, one that only Alphonse could see beneath the troubles into the true shining glory. But nii-san's gifted with courage, strength, and determination, and I lack that. Al thought to himself quietly. "It doesn't mean I'm better, or more gifted, depends on what you would call, gift."

In truth, Al was jealous of his brother. He could never be Ed. Not that he wished to be, but if he was just a bit taller (good thing he wasn't here) there would be lines of girls trying to get his hand for a cup of tea or if lucky, a date. He could never pull off that attitude against Colonel Mustang, that annoyed look on his face when things went crazy, and that frustrated face that just showed who he truly was. He could never be Mr. I-can-get-out-of-every-situation-one-way-or-another, or Sir fullmetal-alchemist-who-gets-annoyed-with-his-height-and-his dislike-for-milk. He wanted to be, in truth, but he was Alphonse Elric, the armoured little kid who had a strange liking for cats, and the companion for the fullmetal alchemist. Well not anymore. "I'm going to bring nii-san back."

And he did. One way or another, Alphonse didn't care how he got to see his brother again, as long as it happened. And it made those silent whispers all worth the while.

"Did you hear my prayers nii-san?" Al asked shyly.

"God must've, or I wouldn't be here right now." Ed answered, just in the way Al always knew he would. And it made Al smile, in the brilliant way everyone admired him for, in the way, that made Ed feel like the greatest brother in the world, or as Al believed him to be. "You're the greatest person I know, but you can be a bit crazy at times." But that's just the way Al likes his brother.

"I know." Ed replied just as softly. After all, everything, personality and all, comes with the package.

AN: Cheesy ending, I know. I was never really good at conclusions. So, tell me what you thought about this! Review please, and thank you for reading!

-Sakura-Moonlight


End file.
